The present invention relates generally to a sealed flashlight assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a new portable flashlight assembly and more particularly to compact flashlight assembly that is highly durable and completely sealed against the effects of environmental pressure changes while also being constructed for easy mounting and integration into a variety of applications.
Typically, in prior art flashlights manufactured for use underwater, one of the major problems is making the assembly watertight. Waterproofing the operable components of the switch tends to be particularly troublesome. Often rubber diaphragms and covers have been used as outer seals and the switch must be operated through the seal. After prolonged use, these seals wear and are prone to leakage. Other parts, such as removable ends for replacement of battery and bulb, also must be sealed and servicing the unit often results in damage to or destruction of the seals. Further, if these flashlights are configured for use in deep water at depths approaching 350 feet below sea level, they typically require a pressure-equalizing valve to prevent them from imploding from the force of the surrounding environmental pressures. This problem is further complicated when the same light is also required to operate at high altitudes such as at 35,000 feet above sea level. Again, a pressure-equalizing device must be incorporated to prevent the light from exploding from a build up of internal pressures. Generally, the pressure-equalizing device used for underwater applications will fail at high altitudes and the high altitude device will fail in deep water.
These pressure equalization issues are exacerbated by the fact that the portable flashlights in the prior art typically include a cylindrical housing that encloses the light source, power source, required circuitry, the operable switch element and a relatively large volume of air. It is this volume of air that has the greatest effect on the ability of the flashlight to transition from high altitude operation to deep-sea operation. Further, the slide type switch or a spring loaded button type switch of these prior art flashlights require that a portion of the operable components reside on the exterior of the light while another portion is positioned on the interior resulting in a weak point at the interface between these operable elements.
Accordingly, there is a need for a flashlight that substantially eliminates the operational disadvantages of prior art flashlights. There is also a need for a flashlight that has a hermetically sealed interior that eliminates substantially all of the air from the interior of the flashlight while also preventing the entry of moisture thereinto. There is a further need for a flashlight that can be actuated using interior and exterior components that do not require a physical interface thereby eliminating a weak point in the housing. There is yet a further need for a sealed flashlight that can serve a variety of different functional needs and provide an ability to interface with a broad range of other equipment.